The Poké Pals
The Poké Pals is a kids' TV show that aired on Nintendo Kids. It is a spinoff to another kids' TV show, Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures. Summary The Poké Pals, living in their own house, try to solve a problem when something goes wrong. Characters Main * Zigzagoon - The scarecrow of the Poké Pals' House. * Zorua - The main narrator of odd-numbered episodes. * Ducklett - The cook and chef of the Poké Pals' House, who spends most of her time in the kitchen. * Miltank - The dairywoman of the Poké Pals' House. * Chatot - The time-keeper of the Poké Pals' House. * Finneon - The treasure hunter of the Poké Pals' House, who likes shiny things. * Skiddo - The gardener of the Poké Pals' House. * Skorupi - The main narrator of even-numbered episodes. Recurring * Pikachu / Detective Pikachu - A popular Pokémon who is an electrician and likes to be a detective. * Furret - Finneon's best friend, who is also a treasure hunter. Unlike Finneon, Furret likes dull things, but likes to play hide-and-seek as well as the rest of the Poké Pals. * Ursaring - One of the neighboring Pokémon who likes to give away things and sell them, as seen in the Season 1 episode, The Poké Pals' Yard Sale. His best friend is Oddish. * Sandile * Flaaffy - A shy Pokémon who is sometimes very witty. * Zangoose - One of the neighboring Pokémon who likes ice cream, but is allergic to peanuts. * Oddish - One of the neighboring Pokémon who is a gardener and is Skiddo's friendly rival, as seen in the Season 2 episode, The Gardening Contest. Her best friend is Ursaring. * Palpitoad - A mischievous Pokémon who plays pranks on the Poké Pals. * Chespin - A mischievous Pokémon who plays pranks on the Poké Pals. Minor Poké Town Residents * Totodile * Lileep * Seel * Braixen - A Pokémon who claims to be the Poké Town's Hide-and-Seek Champion, as seen in the Season 1 episode, The Hide-and-Seek Champion. * Morelull * Beautifly * Cutiefly * Swirlix * Slowbro Poké Town Workers * Cottonee - Poké Town's grocery store owner. * Cubone - A cashier at Poké Town's grocery store. * Polywhirl - One of the firefighters of Poké Town. * Raticate - One of the firefighters of Poké Town. * Magmar - One of the police workers of Poké Town. * Politoed - One of the police workers of Poké Town. * Minccino - One of the two owners of Poké Town's boutique shop. * Cinccino - One of the two owners of Poké Town's boutique shop. Antagonists * The Mysterious Masked Meowstic - A villain who kidnapped Sandile and was defeated by Zorua, as seen in the episode, Zorua Saves the Day. Episodes There are a total of five seasons in the show, each containing twenty episodes. The Poké Pals/Episodes Sequences The Poké Pals/Opening Sequence The Poké Pals/Title Cards Trivia * The show is rated TV-Y. * Like Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures, The Poké Pals also has title card sequences. * The voice actors and actresses who originally voiced the Poké Pals in Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures reprise their roles for The Poké Pals. * According to the Nintendo Kids website, the timeline of The Poké Pals takes place in the years before the Poké Pals moved to Mario Bros. Plumbing and met Mario, Luigi and their friends. ** It is known to also take place before Skorupi became best friends with Sandile in the Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures episode, Alligator Dundee. They are good friends at first and did not see each other often before this event. Category:Kids' TV Shows Category:TV Shows